coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7643 (11th July 2011)
Plot Kevin and Sally argue over Kevin's intention to report Sophie to the police. Sophie comes downstairs and gives Sally a birthday present, Kevin's embarrassed and apologises as he forgot. Kylie and David treat Gail like a skivvy until Gail finally flips and tells them that from now on they can do their own cooking, cleaning and washing. Carla tells Frank that she's meeting her brother to discuss their mother's will. Frank offers to go with her. Carla's grateful but insists she can cope on her own. Amber arrives back from university. Tommy flirts with her and it's clear they fancy each other. Dev's delighted to see his daughter. Sophie and Sian row over the money. Sian sides with Kevin and can't believe how stupid Sophie's been. Sophie's inconsolable. Sunita is less than thrilled to find Amber's come to stay for the summer and tells her that she'll have to sleep on the camp bed in the living room. Norris is outraged to hear the charity auction was a scam. He tries to demand his donation back from James. Ken steps in and defends his grandson. When Kevin sees James on the Street he loses his rag. Grabbing him and shoving him up against a wall Kevin demands his money back. Ken and Deirdre watch helplessly until Frank steps in and breaks up the fight. Peter finds a pregnancy testing kit of Leanne's. She admits that she's been too nervous to use it. Peter reassures her and Leanne plucks up the courage. Audrey, dressed up to the nines, turns up at Marc's house only to find him dressed up to the nines too, but as "Marcia". Audrey's shocked but reluctantly agrees to spend the evening with him in his guise. Despite Sally and Sophie's protestations, Kevin calls the police to report the stolen money. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *James Cunningham - James Roache *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall *Police Officer - Clifford Barry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Marc Selby's house - Living room, hallway and exterior Notes *First appearance of Amber Kalirai since 2nd October 2009. *A customer who drops off his car at Websters' Auto Centre was uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin refuses to forgive Sophie and calls the police; and Peter discovers a pregnancy testing kit in Leanne's bag. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,520,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2011 episodes